1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a content complex providing server for a plurality of terminals, and more particularly to a content complex providing server capable of providing a content complex containing a plurality of different constituent content such that the content complex can be played effectively by using a plurality of terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a smart mobile terminal such as a smart phone and a tablet PC has a computing power as good as a desktop computer, it is widely used to play content such as video. As one person can own a tablet PC as well as a smart phone, an environment of 1 person and N terminals gas been established. In this environment, a so-called N-screen technology has been used.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a concept of the N-screen technology according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a content providing server 13 for supporting an N-screen function stores information on a plurality of terminals 10, 11 and 12 owned by an N-screen service user, and transmits the content such that the terminal receiving the content to be played is changed sequentially as subscriber A moves. For example, if the service user is a student and moves in the order of home, school and bus, a video lecture can be played through a PC monitor or TV 10 at home. Also, while the service user is outside the home, it can be played continuously through a tablet PC 11 and a smart phone 12 owned by the user. Simply speaking, it creates an environment in which the content follows the subscriber.
However, in an N-screen service as illustrated in FIG. 1, one content can be played in connection between a plurality of terminals owned by a specific subscriber, and there is no effectiveness in a situation where the terminals can be operated at the same time. If there is one content complex constituted by a plurality of constituent contents, it will be useful for the user when using the content complex to allow a plurality of terminals to separately play the constituent contents of the content complex rather than allowing one terminal to play the content complex. Therefore, there is a need to provide technology for efficiently playing the content complex by using a plurality of terminals.